Emotions
by alcdolera
Summary: My first Yamato/Sela fic... This happens after Episode 39, One shot... Hope you Read and Revie Love Lotz!


_**Emotions**_

Midnight strikes at the Mori residence, Misao went home but will come back in the morning, Amu, Leo and Tusk are now fast asleep in the living room while Yamato and Mori are in their rooms. But one particular person or should I say a zyuman was awake.

Standing by the window, Sela looking at the sky reminiscing what happened earlier. Usually she's not the type of girl that shows emotions or sadness to others, mostly she shows the aggressive side like anger or just being serious on others. She took a deep breath and exits the house not knowing that someone is watching her behind.

Sela went to the bay area, the place where Rei tricks her believing she likes her, the ocean was calm and waves hitting the deck. She sat on a bench, feeling the ocean breeze and also the silent echoes. Remembering what happen to her, almost falling in a Deathgaliens trap, she feels a complete fool, believing that someone will actually like her. _"I feel bad… I almost lost everyone and let those Deathgaline win"_ she thought.

As the cooling air begins to sets in her body, a blanket was place on her body to make her warm, looking up and she saw Yamato smiling at her "I figure you need something warm… so I brought a blanket and also brought some hot milk in the thermos in case you want and also…" Yamato pulls something in the pocket "Chocolates" he said and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Sela said and snuggles at the blanket

"I was going to get some milk but I saw you looking in the window and went out… So here I am," Yamato answered

"I see…" then silence again but after a few moments Yamato breaks the silence

"Are you hurt?" he asked

Sela thinking about the last battle that they had "Few bruises but I'm okay… How about you?"

"I'm okay but that's not the hurt I was referring too"

"Oh" she realizes what Yamato is asking, "Knowing that he trick me… I was hurt… but after what he did to save me… I don't know…"

"Do you really like him Sela?"

Sela looks at Yamato, serious about that question, "Yes… I like him but…" as she looks down "After what happened… On that time I feel like desperate fool… A zyuman like me…. Liking me… its weird"

"Sela" Yamato said while looking at her, he suddenly went close to her

"I thought like… maybe… Someone really likes me for who I am but…" Sela looks at the Sky "I was wrong"

Yamato looking at Sela saw tears in her eyes… Tears that he last saw, when she misses her family.

Yamato quickly hugged the blue ranger and places her head on his shoulders "I'm sorry… if I knew that will happen we should done something… and by the way… you are not desperate… You are beautiful, strong and kind… remember what you did for us… for me" he said trying to comfort her as much as he could… "Yamato…" that's all she could say as tears began to form.

After that emotional encounter, Yamato and Sela are now looking at the dark sky drinking some warm milk, keeping each other's company.

"Thank you, Yamato"

"For what?"

"For this… I'm feeling much better" Sela said and genuinely smiles at him

"Finally… I saw that smile" Yamato said to her

"Smile?... My smile?"

"When you smile at me… I feel like you smile from the heart"

"From my heart"

"Yes… your heart is pure… when you feel something… you will say it right away… and that's pure for me…" Yamato said

"Yamato… thank you" Sela said

Yamato smiles and quickly stands up and offers Sela his hand "Let's go… Its getting late… We need some sleep… okay"

Sela smiles and reaches Yamato's hand and stands up "Your right"

Both of them are smiling but…

Yamato kissed Sela's forehead and it was a surprise for both of them.

"Sorry… I don't know… I…" but before Yamato can explained… Sela smiles at him "Its okay" as she intertwines her fingers in his and Yamato also did the same.

"Let's go" Yamato said

"Okay" Sela said and they went home holding hands

 **THE END**

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Read and Review thanks**_

 _ **((AN: This is my first Yamato/Sela short fic… I adore this shipping so much… The grammar errors I have to apologize… While I was typing my latest episode of Power Rangers: Era of the Stone and also just watch episode 39 of zyuohger this idea came to me. It took me 3 hours plus listening to some love songs to finish it… For now I will post one shot stories on my favorite shippings whether its from Power Ranger, Super Sentai or even Anime like Digimon.**_

 _ **For now I am focusing on Power Rangers: Era of the Stone… So if you finish reading this… Hopefully you can also check this fic out.))**_


End file.
